world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082514-FateDani
TA: Fate yells across the auditorium. "DANI!" GG: Dani is still watching her fire with amusement. TA: She gets a little closer, but is keeping her distance for some reason. "FUCK YOU DANI LOOK AT ME" GG: Dani turns around, "What do you need, love? There's a tiny little bonfire going on and I don't want to miss it." TA: Fate looks visibly distraught, even behind her shades. She takes out her phone and points to it, then texts her. TA: GG: TA: GG: Dani puts her phone away and steps away from the fire to place an arm around Fate. GG: "I'll just make you say it later. Want to talk about it?" TA: Fate rapidly gets out of her grip. "fuck dani yes i want to talk about it but theres something wrong" she takes a quick, terrified breath. "they said something about a virus balish has that kills humans and halfas" TA: "and oh god what if i have it what if you have it" GG: "Then we die like everyone else eventually? Like... I don't know what you want. You weild a gun constantly and NOW you're afraid of dying?" TA: "how the fuck could they not tell us about that shit" TA: "no like if i get shot its my own damn fault but like" GG: "Power does not trickle down to the little people. We're not valued. I fuckin told you." TA: "i wanna die like that not by some fucked up disease some psycho troll decides to make" TA: "i know and im fuckin scared yo" TA: Tears run down her cheeks from behind her shades. GG: "Just remember, as nice as they can be, we can't trust them." Dani hesitates a little before offering a hug. This is weird. Fate doesn't cry. She's a cool kid. TA: "dont touch me dani i dont want you slash me to get sick like that" TA: She pushes her away. TA: "its too dangerous" TA: She looks like she desperately wants a hug right now. GG: "Okay then, fuck you too." Dani shrugs. TA: "dani what the fuck dont get mad at me" she chokes a bit GG: "I'm not." She shakes her head. "Let's get out of here in case rafters start falling or something." TA: "can we get back on the pile? i feel like i need a pile" GG: "You converting?" TA: "idk dude it just feels good" GG: "All hail the pile" Dani makes a rainbow gesture with her hand. "Sure thing, love. To pile we go." TA: Fate goes with her to Dani's room, but she keeps at least two feet between them at all times. Upon arrival, she segments the pile, so that Dani has a little spot, and Fate has a little spot. The minipiles are connected by a pink cami. TA: "this is so fucked up oh my god" GG: Dani rolls her eye. TA: "come on dude how are you not freakin out right now" TA: She gets down on her minipile GG: "I don't know. Things have seemed bullshit for a while now. Mum's gone. Opossumum is nowhere to be found. The universe is OVER. And now we're in this bloody mess. I mean. Do you honestly expect things to get better?" Dani flops backwards onto her pile and begins fiddling with her necklace. TA: She buries her face in come (clean) silky underwear. She mumbles into it. "idk man like" She lifts her head. "we didnt die and i was so fuckin happy right?" TA: "like i know its fucked up but at least im alive but im just fucking shakin in my dumbass boots cuz now thats probably gonna fall apart" TA: "or worse youre gonna be the one to die" TA: "and thats even more fucked up" GG: "Someone will figure something out. I mean. If they needed people like us that badly that they sent a fucking rescue mission with Colonel Goddamn Heston, I think they'll at least try to hold off the death for a while." TA: "they didnt seem too eager to let us know about the goddamned supervirus bullshit" TA: "god what if i start getting like these horrible boils and start vomiting everywhere" TA: "i hate vomiting!" GG: "So we fight back. We sabotage them." Dani pulls out a shiny, advanced looking phone. It quite clearly doesn't belong to her. TA: "where the fuck did you get that" GG: "People never fucking think a hug is anything else." GG: She grins, nearly ear to ear. TA: "dude" TA: "youre so fucked up" TA: "besides like" GG: "Don't know which one it is, but if those pale things wanted it, I bet it's important." TA: "oh" TA: "you jacked it when you stole it" TA: "hugged her* TA: "i thought you meant like" TA: "we should hug people to spread the disease" GG: "Bitch, please, I'm wrecking this if it kills me or not. As much as I'd like to spread the suffering, I don't think the lowbloods or the humans did a lot to like, Infect themselves. I don't think a single lowblood here is full troll." TA: "the human royals are half trolls too dude" TA: "but like whatre you gonna do with that shit" GG: "Hold it ransom, probably. See if the bald white one can use that computer device again and harass the other one into a cure for us all." TA: "dude yea" TA: "didnt they send some shit earlier i thought that was why everyone got in trouble" TA: "talkin to the baldy bitch" GG: "Is that what happened? Man. Those royals are getting played like monopoly." GG: "Let's just trust some aliens who destroy the universe. No big." TA: "i know right" TA: "course im a chump now too i guess" TA: "bitches amirite" GG: "Eh, you're the best bitch. Don't let it get to you." TA: "no dude bitch number one is layin right across from me lookin edible as fuck" GG: "OH BUT NO TOUCHING." TA: "only problem is shes also made of goddamned poison right now for all i fuckin know" TA: "yea right" TA: "so bullshit" GG: "Why did we care about the dork in the witch hat anyway? Didn't she go willingly?" TA: "that balish guy seemed to wanna kill her idk" TA: "is that how blackshit works anyway you guys just like try to kill eachother" GG: "It's more like the worst bondage you can think of. And for some reason that shit turns us on." TA: "aight well its wierd" TA: "lets not do that shit" TA: "ya know if we dont die first lets not do that" GG: "So like, you're just slamming away into someone's nook and they switch on this video of your lusus being decapitated. It's about control." TA: "aight like" TA: "dont take this the wrong way but you guys are fucked up" TA: "ya know in general" GG: Dani shrugs. GG: "I should take up smoking." GG: "Just complete the fucked up thing." TA: She produces an iTasteMVP "just use this bitch damn" TA: "i got enough shit to worry about with you" GG: Dani sticks her tongue out. TA: She throws the bulky vaporizor at her stomach. "suck my mod bitch" GG: "You know, some people say self-destruction is the only way to actualization of self?" She picks up the thing and examines it. TA: "i guess?" GG: "Like, the lower you go, the more honest you are. Like, those royals? They're not going to steal. Not with their own hands. It's dishonest, but they do this roundabout shite where they still get what they want. It's probably not satisfying. They probably cry at night wondering why they feel so empty inside." TA: "so like theyre only gonna feel better if theyre dying or whatever" TA: "thats the most roundabout shit ive ever heard" GG: "You and me though? We don't have to fall too far from grace to find out who we are. We've got the advantage. As this thing progresses for either of us if we catch it? We'll gain some insight and the apathy to fucking act on it." GG: "So if we make a comeback from there, we're gonna be so fucking solid." TA: "dude yea" TA: "but like i dont like to fuckin gamble" TA: "we gotta get on this shit" GG: "What's your dumb title again?" TA: "bard of feelings or some shit" TA: "heart idk" TA: "sounds dumb especially now" TA: "and youre a page of what" TA: "of like a book what" GG: "Time. Maybe its gonna be like. I can rewind you or something. To when you aren't infected." GG: "Actually I should try that." TA: "dude that would make me tingle and id jump your goddamned bones" TA: "like on the fuckin spot" GG: "But can I rewind myself?" TA: "i fuckin hope so" TA: "be kinda wierd if you couldnt" TA: "man time is easy wtf does heart do" GG: "I don't know man. Maybe you can fuck with those royal matesprits or something." TA: "what like make em hate eachother" TA: "idk dude its kinda fucked up" GG: "Sure, or like, make their hearts unconnected or something. So they stop putting the rest of us in danger of the Clown Fucker." GG: via the* TA: "so like the witch bitch doesnt wanna go get hatefucked and put in a goddamned box" GG: "Probably should have had loverboy protect her BEFORE she went." TA: "theyre so fuckin batshit yo" TA: "never following those assholes anywhere again" GG: "Just stick with me. We got this." TA: "fuck yea we do" TA: "and hey like being 100% serious here for a second" TA: "like until we know what the fuck is goin on with this virus bullshit" TA: "i dont want to do anything like what we did last night with you aight?" GG: "I should try to infect some of those trolls instead." Dani smirks, "It's fine." TA: "thanks for bein the best bitch dani" TA: "if you wanna fuck a full blooded troll or somethin in the mean time go ahead im not gonna stop you" GG: "Purely for infectious purposes, love." TA: "trolls are immune jackass" GG: "That's not how diseases work." Dani cackles. GG: "They are constantly adapting." TA: "dude you could sleep with that prince dude" TA: "fuck yea do that shit hes a bitch" TA: "the worst of bitches" GG: "WE CAN TRY" Dani mocks Merrow. TA: Fate smirks. "hes like a fuckin howler monkey" GG: "Man, I just realized we have no idea how to use these stupid titles though. If there ARE even powers attached. Like, the highbloods said something about it, but maybe they're all like, in the Land of the Lotus Eaters and are being just as fooled." GG: "What if it's actually the way we die?" TA: "what like" TA: "time kills you" TA: "and i have a heart attack" TA: "dude thats fucked up" GG: "Or I die over time. Or you get stabbed in the heart." TA: "or the virus makes me have heart problems" TA: "dude thats such a fuckin stupid way to die" GG: "You wanna sleep off some of this stress?" TA: "yea" She looks sad. TA: "where do i sleep" GG: "You can have the bed. I'm gonna stay on this pile. It smells like you." TA: She blushes for a second. "sounds like a fuckin plan love" GG: Dani blows a kiss and winks. Which i guess is the same as blinking when you only have one eye, but hey. TA: She gets the message and lays down facing her, her shades on the nightstand. She's smiling, but she looks really fuckin sad at the same time. "this sucks" GG: "We're not going out without setting shit on fire, at least. We'll get revenge even if we can't fix things. Don't worry." GG: Dani turns to face Fate and closes her eye, falling asleep alarmingly quick. Like, that shit is probably dangerous. Wow. TA: Fate sighs and watches her for a bit. TA: She falls asleep about a half hour later.